


Family Dinner Night

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can’t do tomorrow, Pep, it’s family dinner night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "family dinner"

“And the director of our west coast R&D branch still wants a meeting with you,” said Pepper, as they made their way out of the shareholders meeting. “As soon as possible. What about tomorrow night?”

“Sure,” said Tony. “Put it down for— no, wait. Can’t do tomorrow, Pep, it’s family dinner night.”

“Oh, that’s right,” she said, making the notation on her PDA. Then she froze, looking up at him.

Tony seemed to realize what he’d said at the same time, and they stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Pepper began to laugh, and Tony joined in.

“Family,” he said, still smiling. “Who’d have thought?”

“I had,” she replied, softly. “We almost made it, you and I.”

Tony shook his head— it still stung a little, the fact that he and Pepper hadn’t made it together, but it was mostly healed over now, like old scar tissue. They’d both moved on, and were happier for it. “I wasn’t right for you,” he said. “I wasn’t enough.”

“You weren’t the right _fit_ ,” Pepper corrected, gently. “I thought I was too old to realize I was looking for a wife, not a husband. But you’re the perfect shape for a best friend.”

“Yeah?” he asked, smiling again.

“I would tell you that more often, if it didn’t go straight to your head,” she said, laughing. “And actually, I’m more impressed that you’re not trying to get out of tomorrow’s dinner because it’s your turn to do the dishes.”

Tony pushed the call button for the elevator, ducking his head. “Dishes aren’t so bad,” he admitted.

In the beginning, they’d taken turns with all the dinner-related chores, but it had quickly become clear where certain talents lie, and now there was a set pattern— Thor or Bruce and Darcy cooked most of the time, though occasionally someone else could claim a night if they were feeling ambitious. The rest of them took turns setting the table and cleaning up afterwards.

Tony had complained at first, naturally, because he had staff and robots to do this sort of thing, but it had grown on him. It felt… homey. Like family.

Thor had just finished cooking when they arrived at the Tower, while Clint set the table— and who’d have thought a guy literally raised in the circus would be so picky about how silverware was arranged?— so Tony and Pepper had time to change out of their business suits before everything was ready to serve. 

As Steve set the last dish on the table and sat down, Bruce stood, looking awkward but smiling. “Well,” he said. “As long as I’ve got everyone here, we have some news. Good news! Really, really good—”

“What my husband is trying to say,” interrupted Darcy, positively beaming. “Is that we’re going to have a baby!”

“You’re pregnant?” said Jane, listing sideways to hug her. “That’s wonderful!”

Pepper, on Bruce’s other side, caught his wrist gently. “That _is_ wonderful, isn’t it?” she asked, knowingly.

“It is,” he said, hearing the question she hadn’t quite asked. “Completely wonderful.”

THE END


End file.
